Kill me, Kiss me
by Relics
Summary: Wounds of the body run deep, but for Sess and Kagura, wounds of the heart and soul run deeper when Naraku revives a pair of sisters from Sess's past. And one of them is out for blood. Sequel to Freedom and Love
1. Wake up

 O.O Well....I guess this ish it. The sequel to a story that a LOT of Kagura and Sesshoumaru fans have loved and appreciated. And I myself have loved it. But now, one question arises: Will a sequel do the original justice? O.O the more I wrote this, the... more mature I got, though by my parodies....O-O No one could really tell. And also,...I guess I got a good rep! I actually made MORE fans of the story. But this is the story that I have a lotta hopes riding on. I guess I started thinking this up about the 13th chapter. I didn't WANT it to end. Those two are me favorite couple, and I'm willing to do ANYTHING to keep their story alive. And so...Without any more crappy speeches by someone who dressed Sesshoumaru up as a scantily clad woman, I present to you, _Kill me, Kiss me._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

.....-looks around- O.O...Is it over?..Can I stop being serious now?!-Stretches- MAN that was hard!! I actually sounded serious!! I---- -stares at the screen- O-O Why are you still reading this?!-Hides-

Disclaimer: TT I haven't owned it yet.....-revs up chainsaw-

- - - - -

            _One week...._ Kagura thought, sighing inwardly and closing her eyes. _It's been one week...since Naraku's attack...And since Sesshoumaru opened his eyes....._ Yes, it had been one week since Kagura won her freedom, but almost lost Sesshoumaru. His injuries had been so severe; he'd been asleep for a week. It made her furious at Naraku, then at herself for letting it happen, for dragging him into it. But she knew no matter what, he'd have fought anyway. But...he had been hurt so badly. Not to say that she hadn't been. Scars and burns crisscrossed her body, though she couldn't have cared less.

            According to Rin, she had been delirious when she first woke up. She had had no idea where she was, who anyone was, or even what had happened. She had been a total wreck. Yet, no one had blamed her when she finally told them all. Of course, she had been very, VERY hesitant when she realized that she was with Inuyasha and company. But she had been in no condition to leave, and was not about to leave Sesshoumaru.

            And there the wind witch was, sitting on the roof of the hut that held Sesshoumaru, wishing he would wake up, and wishing she could do more. Kagome had managed to reassure her, saying that her "potions" from the present day would help. _If they help, than why isn't he up yet? Why is he taking so long to heal? Why am I so helpless..._

            A childish voice from below her jarred her thoughts. "Kagura-sama?" Rin said, blinking and looking up at her. The demoness blinked and forced herself to smile at the child who had helped keep her together. Rin may have been young, but she was innocent and optimistic, always saying that her Sesshoumaru-sama would wake up soon.

            "Hai?" Kagura answered, jumping down. "What is it?" She stooped down, wincing slightly when it burnt. By now, she was used to the pain. Any pain that wasn't in her chest was ok.

            "Can Rin go with Shippou into the village?" She asked, and Kagura noticed she suddenly sounded shy. She smiled inwardly, and nodded. They weren't in Kaede's village, as either one of them could have been dead by the time they had got there, so they found a small village with extra huts for some privacy. Kagura was very grateful, not really wanting to be anywhere big. She hated herself for it, but it was understandable fear.

            Rin giggled happily and gave the demoness a quick hug before running off in the direction of the village shops. She passed Kagome, who said a quick hello, and watched her leave. "Hey, Kagura," She said, smiling a little. Kagome had been very patient with her, knowing full well her powers, but also where her loyalties were. She wouldn't hurt them, not since they took care of Rin and Sesshoumaru. She was obligated to them, and Kagome, unlike Inuyasha, never reminded her of it. After all, she DID get Naraku's chunk of the Shikon No Tama. And that was reward enough.

            "Yes?" Kagura said, looking at her. No formalities, no greetings. She was strictly business at times. She didn't want to say any unnecessary things. It was probably a habit she picked up from Sesshoumaru, but at the time she didn't really care.

            "I was thinking..." The teen started, walking around. "Back in the present day era...There's something people usually do when someone they care for is in a—I mean, when they don't wake up." She caught herself, not wanting to explain what a coma was and that it may have been what Sesshoumaru was in. She hoped not. Inuyasha was already being very quiet, and that scared her enough. She didn't want Kagura depressed.

            Kagura's eyes narrowed slightly when Kagome hesitated but didn't really care. "I'm listening."

            "They talk to them. It's thought that if someone who's lost hears the voice of someone they know and love, it helps them find their way. And I was thinking that maybe if you talk to Sesshoumaru, maybe he would wake up, you know? It wouldn't hurt. And we have nothing to lose. What do you say?" She finished, looking at her. She knew the medicines weren't helping with waking him up, and he had to do so on his own. But even though Sesshoumaru was once one of their worst enemies, he had Rin to take care of, and finally some one to love. He couldn't just give up now.

            Kagura blinked and stared at Kagome. It sounded farfetched, but nothing else seemed to work. And they really didn't have anything to lose._ Except my hope...._ "...Sure. Why not..." She muttered, looking at the ground. Kagome watched her walk toward the hut and sighed.

            _Poor Kagura.....I'd say I know how she feels....But that's not true...Inuyasha hasn't been hurt even that bad before...._ She thought, walking away. Then again, they have had some pretty nasty enemies before doing insane things to them. They sometimes plagued her dreams, but then she would remember how close it made to Inuyasha. And even their first kiss...._Get your mind out of the gutter, Kagome! This is **NOT** the time to be thinking about that!_

            She walked back to the tree that Inuyasha had donned "His", meaning that it was the one she would always find him in. Sure enough, he was lying on his back, eyes closed. She smiled up at him as he opened an eye. "What are you so happy about?" He asked, except there was no harshness behind the words, and his tone wasn't mean. It sounded tired, and she understood that.

            "I told Kagura about the talking thing," She answered, walking up to the tree. "...How are you doing? You ok?"

            "Why wouldn't I be?" He replied, sounding slightly moody. She sighed a little. His ears flicked in the direction of it, making him sigh. "...Sorry....I'm just.....Well, you know...."

            "No, I don't...." She said, wanting him to open up more. He'd become more introverted since Sesshoumaru was there, even if he WAS unconscious. "Come on.....No one's listening....." He blinked and jumped down, looking at her. His golden eyes were sad as he looked into her brown ones. "....You can tell me....."

            He sighed again, looking away. ".....I don't like this.....Not one bit...It isn't like Naraku to be this quiet  if he's not dead....He nearly killed my brother....And that makes me so nervous...." He admitted, sounding very shy suddenly. "....We have most of the jewel.....he isn't gonna just stay still for very long.....But...I don't want him to attack before Sesshoumaru has a chance to heal, ok?"

            She blinked, letting his words sink in. It made a lot of sense, though it coming from him made it slightly surprising. She smiled at him, making him blink. "...Nani?" "Nothing...." She said, kissing his cheek lightly and walking off. The Hanyou blinked and started to blush, touching the place where she had kissed him. _...Kagome...._

- - - - - -

            It took her eyes only a moment to adjust to the darkness of the hut where Sesshoumaru was. She was used to it by now. She had spent so much time, watching and waiting for any sign that he was waking up, that he wasn't dead, that Naraku hadn't won. Thinking he may be dead may have been a little extreme, but he was so still like he was. At times, she wasn't even sure he was breathing. She couldn't help it; she was just so scared of losing him.

            ".....What am I doing...?" Kagura whispered softly, sitting against a wall, staring at him. His bare chest was showing, as his kimono had been all but destroyed in the fight. Rin said he had extra kimonos with Ah-Un, but only he knew how to call the dragon, so he was left for some torn up pants and no shirt. Normally, she would be enjoying this, but too much was weighing on her mind.

            "......Is it true?" She asked him softly, hugging her knees. "Have you lost your way....? Has the Taiyoukai finally fallen...? No....Please don't let it be true....You can't be gone.... Not now....." Tears started to stream down her face, the ones that she had been keeping in for so long. "You can't let Naraku win....! I'm finally free! But what's the point....if you have no one to share it with, huh? You're stronger than this!! Don't you dare die on me!!!!!"

            She panted softly, tears coming down even harder now. "Sesshoumaru.." She whispered again, lying down beside him. "Please....just wake up..."

- - - - -

And there is the first chapter to my new story. I hope everyone likes it, as I will be making more chapters! –grins- BTW I DO know that this is the name of a manga, but that's ok! Please read and review, old and new readers alike! Peace!


	2. Awakenings and Resurrections

 O.O Thanks for the reviews, dudes! They make me happy, yesh even the flaming ones, believe it or not. BUT, now me'sa feel I have to warn you. Right now it has a PG-13 rating, but it about 1 or 2 chapters, that is about to change. Some major angst, violence, and cussing is about to occur, and I think ya should know about it.-sweat drop- So if you are disturbed by ANY of that, and/or like Naraku, I warn you, STOP READING NOW. T-T Me no like Naraku from the latest American Inuyasha episode....

One more note: . Thanx to a certain Hanyou –coughITAKIcough- YESH the parodies are coming back. Though probably not on every single chapter.....

Ok, here's the 2nd chapter because I know you guys just kinda....SKIM over this part! You hath been warned!

Disclaimer: o.O Maybe I do....Maybe I don't...

- - - - -  -

            The land and sky were both dark, and stank of death. Once again, a certain toad was asking himself, _Why me?_ Even under a new master, Jaken was still only a servant. When Naraku had kidnapped Rin, he had left Jaken behind. And when everything had been said and done, he found him, and offered him to be the hanyou's vassal. Now, Jaken had watched in horror as his beloved Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with a mere shade of his worst enemy. Needless to say, his lord had grown weak, to him. First a HUMAN girl, and then a worthless demoness? It was too much.

            So there he was, with Naraku, Kohaku, and a witch on a land where not even grass would grow. And somehow, he felt like he was better off with the Taiyoukai than Naraku, who had a visible limp and a seemingly permanent hateful scowl. Naraku had lost everything but his life, and even THAT was almost lost. The **ONLY** good things that came out of this whole affair was Kohaku obtaining some jewel shards, and his new plan.

            "How much longer until we are there, Witch?" He growled at the necromancer, eyes narrowed. He was covered in his baboon pelt to hide the wounds that Kagura and Sesshoumaru had inflicted on him. Anyone idiotic enough to ask about his limp would die a very slow and very painful death. And he would personally take care of it, for once in his life.

            She chuckled, a hoarse sound that hurt anyone's ears. "Patience, my lord. These demons aren't going anywhere. We are almost at the grave site," She answered, flashing a toothless grin. Jaken meeped and almost got hit by Naraku.

            "Feh...."He growled, for once thinking that this may have not been the best plan of action. But, he could not birth anymore demons from his body and needed help. _This land is stained with the blood from a vicious battle...._ He thought, following the witch. _It is said that two powerful demonesses were laid to rest here....One with the power to reign supreme over the elements...The other, to have mastered the darkest arts and the most potent of venoms...We shall see if they still have these powers...._

            "Yuck.." Jaken muttered, glaring at all the skeletons around them. "What a horrible battle that must have occurred..."

            "And Incredible battle did occur," The witch, Baba Yaga, told him. "Two mere youkai against a band of dragons....They were sisters. The eldest died protecting her sister from their wrath. The sister than took her own life with her sister's own sword. A tragic tale, indeed. They were buried where they fought. Their blood has been absorbed into the ground, staining it crimson. This is very fortunate for us."

            The toad blinked. "How is it fortunate?"

            "Simple, fool," Naraku said, his eyes glinting as they saw where the graves where marked. "They will actually have blood, like the living. And we shall have their bones, instead of clay and dirt. And they will be under MY control...."

            Jaken was wondering how dirt could be blood when the necromancer picked up a handful and squeezed it. To his surprise, blood trickled down her arm. "Tis a simple task for one with my magical power..." She gloated, chuckling again. "Now....There is a grave." She pointed to where a large rock was. "That is the one of the eldest sister, Kyoko. A little farther is the one of the younger, Itami. Now, dig the eldest one's bones up."

            "WHAT?!" Jaken shouted, glaring at her. "Why can't YOU dig it up?!"

            "I need all my strength just to revive them! But since you are weak, go dig up Itami's grave. It is very shallow."

            Jaken almost shouted an answer back, but a cold glare from Naraku sent him scrambling for the latter grave. Kohaku was already silently using his bare hands to dig up Kyoko's grave. Hers was much deeper, and in a few minutes, they found out why. The boy had unearthed the skeleton of what was once a huge cat, about as big as a tiger. It was on its side, and its jaws were open, the bones of something in them. "....She fought...until the very end..." Kohaku said tonelessly, making Jaken blink in shock. He thought that Kohaku was mute. He had no idea that he could speak.

            He unearthed the skeleton all the way out. Baba Yaga was practically giddy with joy. "She died in her natural form...Wonderful...Just wonderful..." She exclaimed, her eyes almost glowing. "Now I shall bring her back to life.....bones, skin, and blood. Everything....And she will be yours to command, Naraku. You know my fee."

            "Yes, yes, I know," Naraku said impatiently. "A shard of the sacred jewel. But you will only get it after you have resurrected them both. Understand?" He hated parting with his jewel shards, but he would reclaim the ones stolen from him with their help. It was worth parting with just one, as the necromancer would die soon after anyway.

            She nodded and started chanting something softly. Kohaku jumped out of the way when blood started to appear. It slowly trailed into the small hole and over the bones. Jaken had already dug up the other grave and tore out of the way when it neared him, yelping. The bones were soon crimson and started to glow softly. The wind started to blow as the muscle started to appear, wrapping around the bones, then dark fur. _Her magic was powerful, if it could so this..._ Naraku thought, watching.

            The sky turned darker as lightening started to flash. Baba Yaga started to cackle as the body twitched and started to move. Naraku saw the massive head turn. She had only one eye, a piercing green one that was full of fierce hatred. He took the chance to shoot a jewel shard into the hollow space where the other once was. The neko seemed unaffected as she stood up on all fours, snarling softly.

            "What's this?!" The necromancer said suddenly, eyes widening. "Her soul....Her soul is full of rage and hatred!!....And it is because of her rebirth!!" Kyoko suddenly roared so loudly, the very air seemed to shake. She leapt for Naraku, who barely had time to dodge. Kohaku reacted immediately, and he slashed at her. She also dodged, roaring again. Lightening flashed again, making the kuroneko even darker than she already was.

            "I CAN'T CONTROL HER!!" Baba Yaga screeched in horror as the neko's eye flashed red and she started to flee.

            "KOHAKU! FOLLOW HER!!" Naraku commanded, seeing as he was losing a jewel shard. "GET BACK THE SHARD!!!" He did as he was told, running after her, Naraku's insects following after him. Naraku turned his furious gaze to the necromancer.

            "You shall pay dearly for this..." He snarled. "That shard that abomination just ran away with was YOURS....You better do better with the other one......Or you will pay with your life...."

            She flinched and gulped. "Twas not my fault! Her spirit was angry, too angry to be controlled. I have never seen a spirit so angry at being resurrected.....I shall kill the sister is she proves more troublesome....."

            "You better...." Naraku snapped and sat down nearby. He was furious at her, at the neko, but especially at Kagura and Sesshoumaru. He swore revenge, and he was willing to do anything to get it. But he would not tolerate another failure. Nor would he tolerate Kohaku failing. He felt was if he was surrounded idiots. And he probably was.

            He watched as Baba Yaga performed the same ceremony, but was pleasantly surprised when a young woman appeared instead of a fierce neko. She had long brown hair and a pair of light red eyes. She had small neko ears on her head as a tail that wrapped around her naked body.

            "...Who is the one....that gives me life...?" She asked, smirking and closing her eyes. Baba Yaga cackled again, happy that something went right.

            "I am! I am the one that gives you life!" She said, chuckling. Itami stood up, still smirking. With one fluid movement, she slashed the necromancer's head off, chuckling. Jaken shouted in fear and hid behind Naraku, who stood up.

            "Your name is Itami, is it not?" He asked, grinning. He already liked this demoness. She has just saved him a lot of trouble with killing the troublesome witch. Plus, she wasn't hard on the eyes either. "I have a proposition for you....." She opened her eyes, chuckling.

            "...You gave me life....I shall do as you please....."

- - - - - -

            _.....hey....Wake up...We have to get up now......I know you're tired....I know you're hurt.....But.....we have to get up on.....Kagura's waiting......_

            Everything was so fuzzy when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, he almost closed them back. His head felt heavy, he could barely see, and the scents were so foreign. He rubbed his eyes, waiting for things to come into focus. "....Where am I..." he muttered, wincing when he felt a dull throb in his chest. Immediately, memories of what happened hit him hard, making him almost panic. Looking around, he saw Kagura asleep against the wall, and relaxed slightly.

            He carefully got up, trying to shake the dizziness from his head, and limped to the hut door. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it opened and blinked. Sunshine greeted his sensitive eyes, making him shy away slightly from it. Rin was sitting on the stairs, playing with some flowers and looked up, blinking then smiling.

            "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" She shouted and tackled his leg. He was caught off guard and ended up falling down. Kagura was immediately up at the impact, in battle stance, fan ready. She blinked when she saw Sesshoumaru, and also almost tackled him.

            "You're awake!" She cried, hugging his neck. "We didn't think you would ever get up!!" Sesshoumaru kept blinking, trying to figure out what was going on while the two females fussed over him.

            ".....How long....was I out?" He asked Kagura, after Rin ran to get Kagome. He noticed the bandages around his body and gave her a questioning look.

            "A week.....Inuyasha found us and brought us to this village....Kagome was the one who patched up your wounds, though I think it was mostly for Rin's comfort," She explained, leaning against his shoulder. ".....Do you feel better?"

            He nodded, looking slightly troubled. "......And Naraku?"

            Kagura's eyes clouded slightly. "......Alive....He's still alive....We didn't kill him...." She said quietly, sighing. "...You got hurt for no reason...."

            Sesshoumaru sighed, leaning against a wall. ".....To tell you the truth....I wasn't expecting him to die....He's too damn persistent...." She nodded, and they sat in silence for a few minutes before she blinked.

            "Oh!" She said, and grabbed his hand. He blinked and a slight blush colored his cheeks when she pressed his hand on her chest. "..What do you feel?"

            "What do I feel?" He repeated. What he supposed to feel? All he felt was---"....Your heartbeat..!"

- - - - - - - -

Z.Z Ok...I got up EARLY to type this up.....So if it's a little weak, I AM SO SLEEPY!!! I think I'll bring the parodies back next chapter so bear with me.....Read and Review...I love you guys! I am now going to get some much needed sleep so the next chapter can haunt my dreams! Ja-ne!


	3. Fury

-Sweat drops- o.O Wh333!!! I got questions! Alright, Kagura's heart WILL be explained in this chapter, I was just REALLY REALLY tired. Z.z sleeps.....Anyways, now about Itami and Kyoko....-grins- They be Nekos!  O.O me'sa meant that they battled dragons, and everything will make more sense later on, trust me. I got this ALL thought out. When it haunts ya dreams. You TEND to come up with these things...Everyone, don't worry, everything ish gonna be explained. But hey, you want to keep reading, right? So I ish NOT a total failure!

And also, I have to update NOW because high school ish starting soon.....;-; I'm starting the 9th grade....I ish SCARED.....And I have NO idea how much free time I'll get. I might actually starting chapters up every few days! Just depends on if I beat the darn bosses on FFX and if I don't get writer's block......-O

Disclaimer: T-T I'm NOT going to do this every single chapter......OK so I am....XP. No own.

- - -  - - - - -

            "COME HERE!!!!" Kagome shouted, twitching at the growling demon lord sitting down on the hut floor.

            "LEAVE ME ALONE," Sesshoumaru growled back, scooting back. He'd only been awake for an hour, and Kagome wanted to give him some potions that would most likely knock him out again. He was NOT about to take any more medicines, he didn't care if he was bleeding horrible, and almost dieing, he wouldn't take any. And Kagome wasn't going to take no for an answer.

            "I DON'T CARE **IF **YOU ARE THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON IN ALL OF FRICKING JAPAN!! YOU GOT HURT!!" Kagome shouted, even louder this time, making him actually feel slightly intimidated. It was kind of hard not to when a human teen had insanely large lungs and the ability to shatter the sound barrier. "GET OVER HERE, NOW!!"

            "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" He snapped, glaring at Kagura, who was chuckling and trying not to. But it was hilarious to see Sesshoumaru struggling with a battle of the wills. She also felt sorry for him, knowing that he was trying to keep his cool exterior and failing horrible.

            "SIT, BOY!!" She yelled and blinked when Sesshoumaru just kept giving her a death glare. "Oh yeah.....You aren't Inuyasha..." The named Hanyou stormed in, covered in dirt, and glared at her.

            "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" He growled at her.

            "What?! It's a natural reflex action!! If your brother would just swallow his stupid pride and let someone help him, we wouldn't be having this conversation!!" She snapped, glaring at him.

            "If you're so in control, then where the heck is he?!"

            "NANI!??!" Kagome exclaimed and looked behind her. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was nowhere in sigh. "GRRR!! HE MAKES ME SO MAD I COULD JUST SIT HIM!!" Inuyasha shouted as he once again hit the ground, starting a whole new argument that was so heated they didn't notice Sesshoumaru limping away from them, wanting the both of them to just shut up.

            _I can't believe that mortal was the one that gave me those potions...I don't need potions....I can heal on my own..._ he thought almost bitterly. And now his headache was even worse than before. He almost regretted waking up if this was what he had to put up with. Almost. He was still weak, so he only made it a large tree before nearly collapsing. Sighing, he leaned against the trunk thankfully, and stared up at the sky.

            ".....You could have helped me, you know....." he muttered, narrowing his eyes slightly when the wind started to blow. "....And you still haven't told me how exactly you got your heart in your chest....I'm very curious to hear about it..." He heard Kagura chuckled above him but didn't bother to move.

            "So...You're curious, are you?" She said, looking down at him. "...Do you not want to wait until you get some of your strength back?"

            ".....No....I don't.....I'll be fine....You're almost as bad as the human girl..." He growled, not harshly. He was more sleepy than truly in pain. Yes, it hurt. He was weak. But that didn't mean he had to act like it. And he wasn't. And he especially wasn't Inuyasha near. "...Talk to me, Kagura...."

            She blinked. "If you want to tell you how I got my heart in, you should probably ask the demon slayer." The demon lord blinked, looking up at her with a questioning look. "It's not like I could do it myself......It's a little hard to explain..." She was silent at remembering the pain of having something literally forced into your body. Luckily, her body quickly became accustomed to it when the stone actually did turn into a heart. And she had almost fainted. But she wouldn't tell him that. She didn't want him to worry, not now.

            Sesshoumaru blinked again and looked at the ground. ".....At least now....You really are free..." He whispered, smiling slightly. Kagura caught it and jumped down, landing in front of him. Her expression was slightly sad.

            "...I'll be truly free.....When Naraku is dead...." She whispered, soft enough for only him to hear. He stared at her and sat up. He put his hand on her cheek, surprising her. She loved him, but he rarely showed any gestures of affection, so this was a treat, she guessed.

            "Maybe not now.....But Naraku will die....And I don't care who kills him, as long as he's dead...." He told her seriously, looking into her red eyes. "Just hang on until then...." She smiled and put her hand over his.

            _Thank you....I needed to hear that from you..._

- - - - - - -

            "....Miroku....Do you feel that?" Sango asked, looking at the monk. "...That ominous aura that's coming this way...?" The monk nodded. The air was strangely heavy with the presence of demon and something else. "....Is that...a shikon jewel shard also?"

            Miroku nodded again. "..We should go get Kagome and Inuyasha...." he said, taking a step back as it came closer. Kiara suddenly jumped up on Sango's shoulder, mewing softly.

            "What is it, Kiara?" She asked, as the little demon mewed more and jumped ahead a few steps. Sango blinked and looked up as the aura came even closer. "Yes....Let's go get them.....NOW..."

- - - - - - - -

            "What are these, Shippou?" Rin asked, blinking and staring at the candy in the little kitsune's hand. Shippou grinned and handed her a lollipop.

            "This is what Kagome brings from her era!" He said, watching her stare at it. "It's REALLY good! Try it!" HE giggled when she licked it and blinked.

            "This IS good!" "Told you!" They both giggled and ate some of the candy before Shippou blinked.  He heard Miroku yelling for Kagome and Inuyasha. Blinking, he jumped on a rock and heard Rin gasp softly.  "Rin? What is it?" HE asked, his eyes growing wide.

            She took a step back, her eyes wide with fear. "Shippou.....Demon..." She said softly, slowly backing away from the rustling in the bush. Menacing growling could be heard as the large kuroneko, Kyoko, emerged from it, panting. She was snarling, her green eye glowing red. A few red spots dotted her black coat as the two gasped.

            "S-s-s-sesshoumaru-sama..." She whimpered, feeling her knees go weak. She was terrified of the snarling demoness. Shippou ran in front of her, also terrified but wanting to protect her.

            "I'll p-p-protect you, Rin!" He declared, almost shrieking when she roared. His voice got very high pitched. "R-really...I will....?" They both did scream when the bush around her burst and Kohaku ran out. She roared again and jumped over them, the boy hot on her trail.

            "SESSHOUMARU-SAMAA!!!!!" Rin did scream, yelping when other demons ran after Naraku but turned their sights to Shippou and her. Shippou tried fox fire, and while it burned some of the insects, it didn't even faze them. He shouted an expletive and curled up into a ball before he felt some lift him up. Rin stopped screaming, and he opened his eyes.

            "Kiara?!" He gasped happily but paled when he realized that Kiara wasn't all black. "....IT'S THE DEMON!!!!" He shrieked and tried to get free from her powerful jaws. He looked over at Rin, who was blinking. She was quiet, so he stayed quiet also. He felt air whoosh past him as Kohaku threw his scythe at her.

            They both felt her growl and blinked when she stopped and let them down, jumping away as she dodged another attack. "SHIPPOU!! RIN!!" Kagome shouted, running toward them. "Are you two alright?!" They both nodded and she stared at the demon and the former demon slayer.

            "Inuyasha!! That neko has a jewel shard!!" She told the Hanyou when he ran up. He nodded, watching the lesser demons and insects appear behind Kohaku. _What's going on?! All this for one demon?!_

            "Kohaku!!!" Sango yelled, running up to them with Miroku. "Was he the one causing the ominous aura?!" She couldn't feel an aura coming from Kyoko, which she decided, couldn't be good. Kohaku ignored them, focused on the neko, who was snarling with such fury, it shocked even Inuyasha. He heard Kagura and Sesshoumaru run up and blinked when he saw his brother's face suddenly pale.

            _What the---?_ He thought, staring at him but turned his attention back to the battle when another roar shook the air.

            "Kohaku, I thought you escaped Naraku's grip!!" Kagura shouted at him, bringing up her fan. He had escaped, and Kagura had hoped for good, but Naraku must have found him again. "But why would he use so much for just one demon?!"

            "You know what, I don't care!" Inuyasha said, taking out the Wolf's Fang. "But I'll tell you this; I'm getting a shard one way or the other!" He yelped when Kagome shouted a sit, and twitched. Kiara ran past him, growling at Kyoko, and mewing at Kohaku. He again ignored her and swung the scythe at the neko. She again dodged and pounced, roaring again.

            "NO!!" Sango yelled and hurled her weapon at them. At the last second, the demon jumped out of the way, narrowly missing getting hit. "Kohaku, stop this!!!!" He looked at her, his eyes blank, but starting to register who she was. He took a step back before fully turning and running away. "Wait! Kohaku, come back!!" She started running after him but gasped when Kiara jumped in front of her.

            Kyoko turned her eye on them, snarling and bristling. They all blinked when they heard a returning growl, this time, from Sesshoumaru. He looked as angry as she did, his eyes flashing red. Kagura stared at him, intimidated. "It's you..." He growled, taking a step toward her. Her fur bristled even more, her fangs exposed and wicked. "Kyoko.....You wench.."

- - - - - O.O Frolf? - - - - - -

Sess:-reading a magazine- - half asleep-

Kag:-walks in-.....-TACKLE-  
Sess:!!!!!!!

Kag:-runs back out-

Sess...O.O Wth just happened?!

Inu: Did you get it Kagura?

Kag:-grins and holds up Tenseiga- LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

-4 hours later-

Dir: T-T Where IS everyone?! They're late!!-Walks into the studio- -STARES-  
All:-hitting Jaken with swords- FOUR!!  
jak: AHHHHH!!!!!!-ramming into random things-

Dir: O-O Lemme guess...Ribbit King?

All:-start chanting- FROLF! FROLF! FROLF!

Dir:......I am NEVER gonna let them watch TV again...

- - - - - Sesshoumaru And Naraku Forever?!-- - - -

-Scene where Naraku is giving Sesshoumaru the arm-

Nar:...And one more thing...  
Sess: -sweat drops as this wasn't in the script- Yes?  
Inu and Kag:-blink and start to watch- o.O

Nar: -stands up- -tackles Sesshoumaru- -kisses him-

Sess: !!!!  
i&k: O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Sess:...-blinks- -kisses back-

I&k:-scream- AHHHHHH!!!!! SESSHOUMARU AND NARAKU ARE A YAOI COUPLE!!-run away-

Nar:.....they gone now?  
sess:...-nodnod-  
Nar: -let's down hood revealing Kagura-  n-n it is SO much fun messing with them!  
sess: X3 That was genius stealing his clothes!....Where IS he?  
Kag: nn oh, somewhere where he'll never escape...

Nar:-looks around- O-O OMG....ISH UPN!!!!!-screams-

- - - - - -

Hope everyone likes it! It may be a little slow, but high school ish giving me nightmares.... Anyways, Read and Review! I love ya guys! Adious!


	4. Hatred

-Running around with a chainsaw- MUAHAHHA!! ALL SHALT BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!!!-Laughs evilly-

Riku: O-O since Relics has gone mental from too many horror movies; I get to take over as muse...First off, we would like to give a HUGE shout out to Spot-baba and Chelsea-sama, because they actually got Relics to sit still for one hour and talked about nothing but this plot. With their help, she was able to piece together some things that you will find out, and we just want to thank you guys for that! You guys are awesome, even if Spot ish a Lech, and Chelsea.....Ok, Chelsea's ok, Spot ish all wise. WE CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! THAT'S WHY I AM BEING FORCED TO SAY THIS IN FRONT OF ALL!!-Loud thump is head in BG-

Rel: HEY RIKU!! I JUST ENDED UP LIKE SESSHOUMARU!

Riku: O-O OH. SCHNITT.

Disclaimer: No own...No own...O-O Wait, KY'S MINE!

- - - - - - - -

Inuyasha never seen Sesshoumaru look as angry as he did then. Literally. The older brother truly looked ready to kill the demoness that was just as, or maybe even more, angry that he. "Kyoko?" He said, blinking and looking at Sesshoumaru. "You KNOW this demon?"

He didn't receive an answer and looked back at the angry demoness. She took a step forward and roared, long and loud. Rin yelped and hid behind Kagura, whimpering. The scent of blood made Sesshoumaru look down to see a puddle forming under Kyoko's body. _She's wounded..._ He thought, glaring at her, feeling rage surge through his body again.

Kagura looked at the demon lord. "...Sesshoumaru?" She asked, staring at him. She'd never seen him like this, and it intimidated her a little. The snarling neko was not helping at all. She also noticed the blood and narrowed her eyes slightly. "...Who is she?"

"Easy.....She's a...demoness I used to know..." he growled, baring his fangs slightly back at her. "....I am the one that gave her that scar..." They all spotted the wicked claw marks that covered one eye, a ghostly white against the dark fur. With a scar like that, anyone would be furious. Kyoko took another step forward before jumping up, roaring again.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back and got ready to slash when Kirara beat him to it. She roared and caught the other in midair, her jaws trying to find the weak spot on her neck. Kyoko saw it coming and changed positions, ramming into the other neko into the ground. She landed and growled while Kirara shook her head, growling back. They glared at each other, fangs bared, eyes full of hate.

"KIRARA!" Sango shouted and tried to run to her but Miroku pulled her back. "WHAT ARE YOU—"

"MOVE!" He shouted, narrowly avoiding getting hit by the furious kuroneko. Kirara tried to ram into her only to be slammed into the ground again. _Where is all this aggression coming from?! I have never seen a demoness so furious!_ "Sesshoumaru! I don't know WHAT you did to incur such a furious animal's wrath, but keep her back!"

Sesshoumaru growled at Miroku and started running forward only to beaten by a shout form Kagura. "FUUJIN NO MAI!" She shouted as the wind blades flew past him. To her total surprise and horror, they stopped as the neko's eyes suddenly turned a ghostly white. _She stopped my wind?! _

"KAGURA! STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sesshoumaru snapped over his shoulder, taking this chance to move in. Pain hit him, but he ignored it, slashing at Kyoko. She roared and dodged, ramming into his chest and knocking him down. _Kuso! I'm still too weak!!_ He thought, managing to roll out of the way of the deadly claws. But he had to do something. There was no way he was about to let her of all demons beat him. _Not this time...._

The others watched with anxiety, watching Kyoko attack and Sesshoumaru dodge. Both were bleeding, though not from wounds made by the other. "She has a jewel shard..." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru isn't going to last..." She flinched slightly when he glared at her.

"I'm getting sick of this..." He muttered, drawing the Tetseiga. "I'm not gonna sit by and watch you get killed, Sesshoumaru!" He started to run forward before Kagura ran in front of him. "What!? What the hell are you doing, Kagura?! Don't you get that if this keeps up, he's gonna die?!"

"He said to not help, so don't!" She snapped, glaring at him. It didn't even seem like a fight, just two demons dodging and attacking. It was hurting her not to help, seeing as at least she could take some damage. She wasn't even sure if he was fully conscience. Kyoko, or whatever her name was, was hurt also, but did not look ready to all to back down, even if she was losing more blood faster than him. _I hope you know what you're doing, Sesshoumaru..I really do..._

_She's stronger than I remember...._ Sesshoumaru thought, dodging the best he could. He was trying to lead her away from the village, something he would only do on extreme cases, but he did not want her near Rin. It may have seemed cowardly, but he knew the damage she could cause first hand. "CALM DOWN!!!" He shouted and punched her hard enough to send her flying into a tree. He felt some of her blood splash onto him, making him visibly flinch.

His eye twitched slightly when he heard the others come running toward him. Rin attached herself to his arm, sobbing softly. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You're hurt!" She said, staring at the blood on his bare chest. He muttered an, "It's not mine" and watched with anxiety as the crashed trees started to stir. "Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't hurt her! She saved Rin and Shippou from some demons that were following Kohaku-kun!"

"Sesshoumaru! Is she going to attack again?" Kagura asked, leaning him on her when he started to collapse. _He only got one attack in and he's exhausted. Is that demoness really that strong?_ She blinked and tensed when a form came out from the trees, except this time it was a woman instead of a neko. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders, and bangs that covered one side of her face. The wind witch determined that it was covering the scar she had seen earlier.

They were close enough to see the bright green eyes that blazed with intense hatred and pain. The dark navy kimono was drenched in blood and faded, with strange designs Kagura had never seen before. Kyoko snarled, baring her fangs. "Sesshou...maru...." She snarled, taking a weak step forward. The others ran up and gasped when they saw her, but it seemed she was only focused on the Taiyoukai. "How...dare you...even show...your pathetic face....to me...?"

Both Rin and Kagura tightening their grip on Sesshoumaru when he growled lowly. Physically, he was stronger, but they weren't going to let go. "You're supposed to be dead, Kyoko..." He snapped back, watching her blood drip onto the ground. "....What are you doing here now....?" _Why is your hatred still so strong?_

She started slowly limping toward him, panting and growling. "What would you care.....if I had died....? Weren't you....waiting for....it?" She said. For one instant, Kagura saw an intense pain flash in Sesshoumaru's eyes that was quickly replaced by his anger. She decided to ask him about it later, maybe when he was calmed down. "..I hate you...so much....You dog..."

"You are one to talk, Kyoko...." He said softly, narrowing his eyes. "You're nothing but a fool..." He watched her eye flare up again and more blood drip onto the ground. ".....Why were Naraku's minions after you...?"

"I have.....no idea....who....Naraku is..." She snapped, her breathing becoming quicker. Her strength was fading, everyone could see it, but she didn't look ready to pass out just yet. "Don't you dare....change...the subject..." She yelped and fell to a knee, panting. Sesshoumaru nearly ran after her but kept under control. One wrong move, she would rip him and anyone near him to shreds and have no qualms about it.

"She's still bleeding..." Kagome muttered, staring at her. "Naraku must be after the jewel shard in her eye..." She gulped slightly, having an idea, but knowing that Sesshoumaru was about to hate her more than anything. ".....If she's an enemy of Naraku's, she isn't ours. We have to help her."

As expected, Sesshoumaru nearly blew a vein. "**WHAT?!?!"** He almost screamed, staring at Kagome in total disbelief. "YOU WANT TO HELP SOMEONE THAT WANTS ME DEAD!?!"

"What?!" Kagome challenged, seeing a similarity between he and Inuyasha. Both had their pride, and that would be Sesshoumaru's downfall. "You scared of her?" This immediately shut him up, and he glared knives at her. "That's what I thought. We can't leave her out here, she's too wounded. Plus, Naraku will be able to get her if he comes back. So we'll help her until she's at least healed. Got a problem?"

Everyone stared at the feisty teen and the furious demon lord, sweat dropping. Sesshoumaru only growled and started limping away with Kagura and Rin. "Do what you will..." He said lowly at her. "But if she comes near me, I'll kill her."

- - - - - -

Naraku glared at Jaken, who had the misfortune of telling him that the demons had returned, Kohaku hadn't, and Kyoko still had the jewel shard. Needless to say, he got a beating but it was cut short when Itami came back fully clothed in a light lavender kimono and her hair in a braid. The Hanyou actually stood up to greet her, while Jaken took a good look at her. And freaked out. "IT'S YOU!!!!!" He screeched, pointing at her with the staff of heads. "NOW I REMEMBER YOU!!"

Naraku blinked. "...How would you know this demoness?" He asked, staring at her, preferring her clothes off rather than on.

Itami smirked. "It's Jaken...The lowly servant of him..." She purred, her eyes glinting with malice. "...I would have assumed you would be the one dead right now....Or does the high and mighty Sesshoumaru-sama still live on...?" She sat down on the ground, still smirking at him. "Heh...One would have assumed he would have just wasted away...."

"...What do you speak of? You know of Lord Sesshoumaru?" Naraku said, looking at her. Her smirk only deepened.

"More than you would think......"

-----The Leaf Blower-----

Dir:-looking at the clock- T-T Where IS everyone?! They're LATE!!-Stomps off to the trailers and starts banging on the doors-

Kago:-walks out with Inuyasha's clothes on- n-n Hi, Director Person! Sorry about that!-walks to the set with a leaf blower-

Dir: O-O. . . –knocks on Kagura and Sango's doors-

San:-walks out with Miroku's clothes-

Kagu:-walks out with Sess's-

Dir:.....-figures the boys are wearing the women's clothes- OK GUYS, HURRY IT UP!!

Guys: WE'RE NOT COMING OUT!

Dir:...-T WHY NOT?! COME OUT NOW!!

Inu:...-comes out wearing Kagome's clothes- -trying to keep the skirt from coming up and failing-

Dir: !!!!!!!-shields eyes-

Mir:-comes out in Kouga's clothes- -- I don't know WHAT I did....But...These are the only clothes I could find...

Dir: O-O  
Sess:-won't come out-

Dir: -.- Can ya just COME OUT?! It can't be worse than Inuyasha's...

Sess: IT IS!  
Dir:-TWITCH- **NOW**

Sess:....-comes out in Yura's costume- -can't stop it from coming up- -sobbing-

Kag: OoOOOOOoooO BOYS!!! X3-holds up leaf blower-

San: -sneaky look- We decided that we wanted to...'test' a theory...

kagu: X3 HOPE YOU BOYS LIKE IT COLD!!

Kag:-revs up the leafblower-

Guys: NUUUUU!!!-screams and try to keep their skirts down-

girls:-having major nosebleeds- -chase the boys with it- -skirts actually come off-

Dir: O.O Well...I think I just got an answer to that question.....Characters that wear short skirts actually HAVE the power to keep them down....

-------

O Cliffhanger, I know.....But today is me bro's b-day and he's forcing me off...-sighs Now, start expecting chapters to come in on the weekends. I start school FRIDAY, and that makes me mad.......Anyways, Read and Review! I love you guys! Thanks again to Spot and Chelsea! PEACE! Ja-ne!


	5. Traitor

X3 YOU ARE ALL MY MIND SLAVES!! n.n. Heh, just kidding. I love leaving you guys hanging...I love getting you guys to ask questions and fill my inbox... :P FWEH!

Riku: o.O.........All questions shalt be answered in due time...There is in fact a method to Relics's madness...When someone finds it please return it.

Disclaimer: O-O If I didn't own it 13 stories ago, what makes ya think it changed?

---------

Everything was happening way too fast for Kyoko. She knew she was dead, wasn't supposed to be alive. Yet, she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, seep out of the wounds that appeared when she started running. The ones that had killed her. And then that boy started chasing her....That was when she felt pain where her right eye used to be. It was so intense, she purposely ran into trees to soothe it.

And now....Now she was staring at the only demon she had never wanted to see again, ever. She was content with anyone but him. It was too much. _Why am I here?! Why did it have to be HERE?!_ A strange looking girl was walking up to her, making her tense up with distrust. "Stay...away...from me..." Kyoko snarled, panting.

Kagome didn't even blink. She was used to snarling demons by now. Only difference was that this was not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru, but a demon she didn't even know, but wanted to help. It blew her mind, but anyone who was an enemy of Naraku's couldn't be all bad. Plus, her wounds were horrible. "I'm Kagome," She said, stooping down to her knees. "...Did Kohaku give you those wounds?"

Kyoko figured Kohaku was that boy, but didn't care, seeing Sesshoumaru walk off with another woman and a human girl. "Don't...walk away...FROM ME!!" She shouted at him, feeling weaker and weaker. _Who ever that witch was, why couldn't she make it so my wounds wouldn't reappear!?_ She figured it was probably a back up plan, for when the revived one turned disobedient. _There's no way...I'm going to die again...with him nearby..._

"Don't fight her, Sesshoumaru," Kagura warned, looking at him. "She can't be worth losing your life over....."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You don't know her, Kagura....My back being to her is making me very nervous..." He growled, glancing over his shoulder. "You don't know how she fights...."

Kagura glared at him, sensing he wasn't saying the whole truth. ".....What are you not telling me?" She asked in a low voice, narrowing her eyes. "How do you know her?"

He didn't answer, though the wind witch saw that strange pain flash into his eyes again. Something was up, and she wanted to know what. And it was driving her nuts NOT knowing. He heard Kyoko snarl again, even though she was dripping in blood. She wouldn't give up, not until she passed out. And he wasn't going to put Rin in danger.

_Let it go, Kyoko....I'm not going to fight you here...Not here, not now...._ He thought, and kept walking. Rin looked at him. He glanced over at her before stopping and putting her down. "Rin, stay back," He said softly, and she nodded.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore!" Kagura hissed at him, grabbing his arm. She glared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Leave it be....I don't know what Kagome is planning, but stay out of it."

His face stayed stoic. "She's lost a lot of blood. She's too weak to do any real damage," He replied. "And she isn't going to stop unless you knock her out."

"And you plan on doing just that?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. ".....I'll last longer than her," He said quietly, starting to limp toward her. "She's more wounded than I....She can't take much more...."

Sango was by Kirara's side, who was banged up pretty badly, though not severely. "Are you going to be alright?" She asked, holding the neko's head in her arms. "Why'd you attack her like that?" The neko purred softly and started trying to get up. "What?! No, stay down! You'll hurt yourself more!"

She paid no attention, got up, and started limping over to Kyoko again. Miroku and Sango watched as she changed into her smaller form and stood in front of the other neko. Her ears lay against her skull as she started to mew.

Kyoko stopped moving, holding her side, staring at Kirara. "What do...you want?" She snapped, glaring at her. "Didn't I already....hurt you enough?" Kirara just kept mewing softly, looking at her with large eyes.

Shippou jumped onto Kagome's shoulders. "What's Kirara doing?" He asked, blinking.

"I think...She's talking to her..." The girl answered truthfully. "Should we do something, Inuyasha?" The Hanyou shook his head. "But what if she and Sesshoumaru start battling again?"

"They won't. She's too weak," He said, staring at them. "....If she could kill him, she would have. She doesn't seem like to type to drag things out." They both watched as Kyoko's ears twitched in the smaller neko's direction, and she stopped shaking with fury. Her fists were still clenched tightly, though the look of bloodlust in her eye was gone.

Sesshoumaru blinked but kept his icy look at her. Kyoko wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't even supposed to see her. _The past is supposed to stay in the past..._ He thought, narrowing his eyes.

"You're lucky..." Kyoko growled softly, panting heavily. "......You....traitor....." He blinked and felt his body tense up with rage as the demoness passed out. Kagome ran to her while Kagura ran up to him.

"...Traitor?" Kagura repeated, staring at him. "What is she—"

"There's no use dwelling in the past," Sesshoumaru said harshly, starting to walk away. Kagura blinked, feeling scared for one brief moment when he snapped at her.

_What did I say?....What the hell went on between those two?!_

- - - - - - - -

"...So you are saying that Sesshoumaru and your sister had a relationship?" Naraku asked, looking at Itami, who nodded.

"Yes....If that's what you wanted to call it..." She said slyly, her eyes nearly glowing. "I called an affair. But do what you will, no matter what you call it, it was still the same."

Jaken glared at her. "I know exactly what you are implying, and I don't believe it!" He shrieked, waving the staff at her. She only chuckled. "And what are you laughing at?!"

"Jaken, you haven't changed much...How long has it been?"

The little toad was fuming. "Almost 50 years, and I was hoping it would stay that way! You should go back into the blood-stained hellhole you came out of!"

Itami stood up, grinning at him. "My dear Jaken.....Let me ask you a question. Where is your beloved Sesshoumaru-sama? Because from what I see, you've been left behind."

"Jaken, you can ask your questions later," Naraku interrupted, looking at Itami. "Now....Just what did they have in this affair of theirs?"

"It was actually quite ironic. The elder son of a powerful and noble Inu youkai...and the lowly elder daughter of a fallen tribe leader. It wasn't meant to be from the very start. Not only were their statuses different, but so was the species. Yet, though both boasted to be powerful and stoic, it turns out they weren't. At least, not totally. My dear elder sister and the handsome Sesshoumaru fell in love, both wanting to make it to work," She said, her eyes gleaming with malice. Naraku could sense the sarcasm and sadistic note in her words.

"But alas, these things never turn out the way you hear in stories. One misunderstanding that ended in such violence, Kyoko lost her eye while Sesshoumaru lost his love....Trust is truly a fragile thing. It is only waiting to be broken. And all it takes is one push, one small ripple that can turn into a wave to destroy it. And blood is thicker than water...."

Naraku nodded. "....So....They actually knew and loved each other....."

"Though she would deny it, her instinct would lead her right to him. You want her, you get him in the bargain," Itami agreed. "Now.....Tell what it is you want to do."

"Simple. Kill Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. You can kill the others if you feel like doing so. But they carry the Shikon No Tama, having stolen it from me. Get it back. And one more thing..." He said softly, closing his eyes. "...One of my incarnations is with Sesshoumaru...bring her to me...We have some unfinished business...."

"....You do know that this body shan't last very long without any outside help," The sadistic neko said, looking at him. "....I need more power, if you truly wish for me to do as you say." She blinked and stared at the shard in his hand.

"Take this and do whatever it takes..."

"And my reward?"

Naraku grinned and stood up, looking at her. "Whatever you desire," HE said softly, pushing some hair out of her face.

"...Naraku...You have a deal."

- - - -VERSUS!!!-- - - -

Rel: AIGHT PEEPS!!! N-N We going to try something new! Ish called Versus, pitting a random character of mine or your choice against Sesshoumaru, BECAUSE I LOVE MESSING WITH HIM!!!

Jakotsu: n-n Ish really simple! We just provoke him, and then chunk the opponent at him!!

Rel: o.O simple, ne? Just send me an email or review explaining who ya want against him and why. If I like it, I'll send ya an email, and you can give me some pointers, since my brain is on high school mode. Hope ya like it!

----Opponent one: Jason, since yesterday was Friday the 13th.-----

Sess:-sitting under a tree-

Rel:....-poking him with a stick—bites his fluffy—doing random annoying things-

Sess-ignoring her completely-  
Rel: T-T-whistles-

Jak:-pops up- n-n OoooOOOOO SESS-KUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!

Sess:-blinks- O-O!!!!!!!!!!!!-tries to run—gets tackled- AHHHHHHHH!!!!-falls into a pit where bad things go on-

-Silence-

Jak:-comes out all dirty- n-n He's provoked, Relics-sama!

Rel: O-O-has a nosebleed- X-n now let's go to Itaki and see of she's found Jason yet!

Itaki:-at Crystal Lake with Kouga- x-o MAN IT!! I DID NOTSIGN UP FOR THIS!!

Kouga: O.O who are you? Where am I?....WHY AM I WEARING PANTS?!

Itaki: x-o so evil fan girls don't attack...-looks around-

**_Chi chi chi....Ha ha ha...._**

Ita: O-O WTF WAS THAT?!

Kou: n-n I have jewel shards! I'll save us!-screams like a girl when Jason pops up-

Ita:-grabs him and starts running for Japan-

Sess:-twitching and death glaring everything--twitch twitch-

Kagura: O.O what did Jak do?!

Rel: n-n something I can't put in here since this is still a PG-13 fic!

Kag: T.T you're mean...

Rel:-hands her some yaoi manga-

Kag: n.n I MEAN WHAT A SPECIAL AUTHORESS!-runs away-

**_Chi chi chi...Ha ha ha.._**

Rel: O-O THAT'S MY CUE!!!!-runs off-

Jason:-pops up beside Sesshoumaru-

sess: x-o GO AWAY.

Jas:-raises knife- -**_Chi chi chi...Ha ha ha...-_**

Sess: I MEAN IT, LEAVE ME ALONE!

Jas:.....-starts to come down- -**_Chi chi chi.....Ha ha ha...-_**

Sess: AIGHT, THAT'S IT!!!-mauls Jason- I'M GONNA CHI CHI CHI, HA HA HA YOUR ASS!!

Rel: O-O-watching from a tree- o.o wonder if Sess knows that Jason won't die?

Ita:-pops up behind relics- -creepy voice- RELICS-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Rel: O-O.....-runs- REVIEW GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL! BTW, JUST SO YA KNOW, SESSHOUMARU VS AMON IS NEXT, THOUGH I WANNA SEE WHAT EVERYONE ELSE COMES UP WITH! I HOPE SESS LIVES THROUGH THIS ONE!! JA-NE!!


	6. Let it Go

.......-pokes head out of the hole- -nervous laughter- Uhh..Hi, guys?-gets pelted with garbage- ACK!! LISTEN, I HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS LONG HIATUS!

First off, I was grounded, the chapter got deleted, I sprained my ankle, something happened to Kagura which depressed me, I played resident evil CVX, I had writer's block, sprained my OTHER ankle, and here I am now. And you should ALL thank Itaki for this since she wouldn't shut up about the new Inuyasha video game...I wanna play it now..

o.o but since this is LONG overdue, I'll just shut up now.

Disclaimer: X.x ankle...no..own..

* * *

_Is this real?_ Kyoko thought when she opened her good eye. She didn't know where she was, but she felt to sick, she didn't care. She tried sitting up, her head heavy and dizzy. Looking down, she saw that she had bandages wrapped around her arms and all over her torso. _..What?_

"You're awake!" A childish voice exclaimed beside her. The neko blinked and saw the small girl that she'd saved from the demons when that boy had gone after her. She smiled happily. "Rin is glad!"

"..What...? Where..am I?" She asked, rubbing her eye. Now that she was beginning to become more alert, she could tell she was in a hut.

"In Kagome-sama's hut. She and Inuyasha-sama put you here 'cause you're hurt bad," She explained, standing up. "Do you feel any better?" Kyoko shook her head. "Should Rin go get Kagome-sama?" Again, she shook her head.

"..Why?" She asked, looking at the small girl. Rin smiled again.

"Sango-sama said that you were being attacked by Naraku. Anyone who doesn't like Naraku is ok with them!"

"Naraku..Who..is he?" Kyoko asked, starting to feel her head lighten. She saw Rin's expression become sad.

"Naraku is a bad demon...He's hurt everyone..Even Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagura-sama.." At the mention of the demon lord's name, Kyoko stiffened. "He wants the Shikon No Tama for himself..And he wants Sesshoumaru-sama dead. He's so horrible, Rin doesn't like to think about him!" The girl looked distressed, and the neko felt like it didn't seem right for someone that cheerful and childish to have that look of fear and sadness.

Kyoko gave her a sympathetic look, standing up with some difficulty. Rin blinked when she started limping out. "Where are you going, Kyoko-sama?" She asked, bounding after her.

"...Some fresh air.." She muttered, which was technically true. In all honesty, she need to be alone. Everything was happening too fast, and she had to have a breather. "I'll be fine..."

Rin stopped, though she looked hesitant._ Kyoko-sama seems so sad..._ She thought. _Maybe Rin could do something to cheer her up!_ With that, the girl nodded to herself, than ran to ask Kagome if there were any flowers nearby.

* * *

"Start talking, Sesshoumaru.." Kagura growled, crossing her arms. The couple were in a clearing a little ways from the village. Sesshoumaru had gotten sick and tired of walking around in bloody and dirty clothes and was in serious need of a bath. He could smell Naraku all over him along with his own blood, and it was starting to seriously bug him. He'd called Ah-Un and was chaning. 

If Kagura hadn't felt that twinge of jealousy toward Kyoko, if she hadn't been so angry at him for hiding something, and if her week had gone a lot better than it'd been going, she would have seriously enjoyed this.

Alas, this was not so, so Kagura was one angry demoness.

"There's nothing to say," He replied in his monotone, glaring at the bandages on his chest. He started pulling them off, wincing very slightly at the pain.

"The hell there isn't," She snapped, her eyes blazing. "Who IS she? Why won't you tell me?" Shewas starting to sound desperate, and she hated it, but she had to know. The scowl she had on her face faltered, replaced by a frown.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, putting his armor on. He was hesitant, which wasn't like him. At all. Plus, he seemed....nervous. On edge. "She's someone who by all means should be dead," He answered finally. "And if you don't mind, there's nothing else to say about her."

Kagura bristled. She knew there was more. There had to be. If there wasn't, then why had Kyoko tried to tear him apart? She sighed, crossing her arms. "You're an ass..." She muttered, looking away when he smirked and walked over to her.

To her surprise. he leaned down and kissed her very gently on the lips. It caught her totally off guard, which he enjoyed immensely. "Let it go, Kagura," He whispered, breathing in her scent. "Just let it go.." He walked away, leaving her alone. Her eyes were very wide, and it took a few seconds before she got over it.

She watched him leave and sighed heavily. _Gods, I love him..._ She thought, looking at the ground. _But I can't leave it alone...I have to know.._

* * *

xx Everyone, again, SORRY, so just R&R. nn if you do, I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Oh, and Neko? You aren't allowed to review unless it's nice 


End file.
